Dissolutionated Return
by bacatlover
Summary: Oneshot. SasuSaku. With lady luck all but gone for Sakura, how will she deal with the one and only Uchiha in her sights?


"Sakura-chan! No, you can't!" Naruto yelled, grabbing at her hand from his inert position on the hospital bed. "If you go- what if- what if he does the same thing to you?" Sakura looked desperately at Naruto, watching as the tears spilled from his large cerulean eyes.

"You have to understand, Naruto. You felt just the same; I have to try." And with that she jerked her hand from his grasp and ran from the room, chakra already pouring into the soles of her feet and propelling her forward with large steps.

If he was still out there, still lurking on the edges of the forests surrounding Konoha, she would find him. She had to. They needed answers. Konoha needed answers; Tsunade needed answers; Naruto needed answers; but most of all, _she_ needed them. Needed them so badly that she barely had been able to contain the jolt of energy that had burst to life in her drained body when Naruto had been carried into the hospital by her former sensei, Kakashi. As Tsunade and her had worked to heal the horrid wounds on his body, even though the gouges and fractures had already begun the process, Naruto had yelled aloud, begged to be released, screamed to let him go back to find Sasuke.

As soon as the name left his mouth Sakura had pushed more and more chakra into him. Some to heal wounds that didn't need healing and even more in an attempt to calm him, to get the information she longed to hear. That _he _was back.

Of course, by the look of Naruto, he came in anything but peace. And she oh so wanted to understand why that was the case. Naruto and her would have welcomed him back with open arms, defended his case against all of Konoha if need be. And yet, here he'd apparently shown up only to tear Naruto to pieces, or at the very least try.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped, trying to grab the boy's attention. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!"

Watery eyes focused on Tsunade's face, before Naruto began to cry again. "Ba-chan, they're dead!"

"What? Naruto, who's dead! Tell me!" the Godaime spoke tersely.

"Those old ones, Ba-chan! They're dead; he killed them."

"Who killed them?" Tsunade said, already knowing the answer.

"Sas-" Naruto's voice cracked as he bowed his head, unable to fully form the name, unneeded as it was.

"Sakura," Tsunade barked, "I'm going to my office. We've done what we can already. Naruto will be fine, given time; you know of his natural healing. Don't leave this hospital, Sakura. I'm warning you." And with that, Tsunade was out the door, marching down the hall. Sakura heard the tapping of her shishou's heels on the tiled hospital floor before the clicking ceased completely.

She'd waited a few minutes, despite knowing speed was a necessity, before standing from the chair she'd pulled up next to Naruto's bed. And then he'd made to grab her, stop her, and it certainly wasn't going to happen. She had to see him again, had to know if his freedom from Orochimaru had somehow changed him from that last Sasuke she'd seen.

And that was how she found herself now skimming through the trees, searching for any sign of him, a disturbance in the foliage, a splatter of blood, traces of his chakra, demolished trees from the Rasengan. It wasn't long before she found what she needed, though she couldn't say whether it was wholly wanted.

The two village elders her Shishou had often referred to as 'idiots' lay dead on the sodden ground, still drenched from the previous night's storm. The man's throat was sliced, jaggedly, Sakura noted with some disdain. While a gaping hole in the woman's chest was a clear sign as to her cause of death. The smell of burnt flesh was still clinging to the woods around them, obviously from the woman, whose torn flesh was singed.

It horrified her to think that Sasuke had done this. She knew he was capable, but why kill two hopeless old fools? Either way, she had her lead. He didn't care if anyone followed him apparently, as he'd made no effort to cover his tracks or avoid bushes and breakable twigs. The only task Sakura had now was catching up. She could only hope that her perfect chakra control would make up for her physical slight in comparison to Sasuke.

She couldn't believe her luck when she spotted a larger patch of grass flattened to the ground, though the blood on either side did worry her a bit. If Naruto had come out looking as bad as he had Sasuke couldn't have gotten away without a scratch or two either. At least it had slowed him down; it was obvious he'd been sitting in that same spot not so very long ago.

She pushed onwards, eyes glimpsing another dribble of crimson on the grass beneath her feet. She was, however, startled a bit when the obvious tracks stopped. As had the birds chirping. Frozen in place between the many tree trunks, the only thing Sakura could hear was her own heartbeat thumping away beneath her ribcage.

When one muscular arm snatched her from behind, pinning both arms to her sides and rendering them immobile and another hand pressed painfully against her mouth, she snapped. Chakra bolted into her arms, lending her more physical strength than any man could handle without some sort of aid and she'd broken free of the grasp almost as quickly as she'd gotten in it. Once her hands were free, she spun on her heal, fist at the ready, brimming with power before her eyes caught site of burning red eyes, a misshapen black pupil distorting the perfect crimson color.

At first she thought Sasuke would undoubtedly use the Mangekyou on her, but when she stood there for several moments and he merely cast his calculated gaze on her, she began to feel even more rattled.

"Why did you follow me, Sakura?" He asked, voice even deeper than the last time she'd heard him speak. Her name sounded unfamiliar coming from him, as if he wasn't used to addressing very many people; though, if the rumors were true and he'd only been in contact with Akatsuki that would explain why.

"Why'd you kill them, Sasuke? Why did you hurt Naruto?" Sakura demanded his attention, raising her voice an octave.

"Because," he said, face remote and indifferent, "I could."

"Bullshit!" she snapped, clenched fist slamming into his shoulder, although she made sure to withdraw some of the chakra. The impact was painful, but not life threatening.

Sasuke managed to stay on his feet, though he skidded backwards a few feet, teeth clenched tightly. "Don't push me, Sakura."

"Then tell me the truth!" She cried stubbornly, determined to get some real answers.

Surprisingly, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What if I told you that your precious elders deserved it?" Frowning, Sakura lowered her hand a fraction of an inch.

"Go on."

"That's all you'd need to know."

"Again with the bullshit! And since when has your _opinion_ been fact, Sasuke!" Sakura snarled, fist clenched harshly.

"My my. Such a dirty mouth, Sakura. Tell me, what have you done with it since I've been gone?" He was mocking her, she knew he was, baiting her with crude words, and, while she was tempted to bite down on such a tasty morsel, she kept her distance.

"Oh, much more than you'll ever know, Sasuke-_kun_," she half teased, hoping to unnerve him as he was doing to her.

He scoffed dismissively, before his gaze settled back on her, legs bent at the knee, spread a bit to better her balance, one arm raised in a threatening fist, causing her shirt to pull taunt over her small but pert breasts. She'd grown surprisingly, well, attractive since his last encounter with her over two years ago in Orochimaru's hideout. And the fact that her punch had _hurt_ impressed him, though he'd never give her any such compliment.

He'd be the last to admit it, but he'd screwed up when Naruto had come speeding in on his little conversation with the two village elders. The idiot had actually demanded he return them and he was, by no means, going to allow that. So they'd fought. It had ended with his Chidori smashing through Naruto's ribcage, a feeling that was a little too familiar. Luckily, as he'd been horrified to feel Naruto's heart pulsing against his hand, the impact or shock, Sasuke couldn't be sure, had rendered Naruto unconscious. He'd carried Naruto close enough to the village that he'd be found shortly by the regular patrols and then headed back to the two tied up Council members. They'd been short work, though the woman, somehow, had managed to untangle herself from the rope and tried to run, so he simply shoved a Chidori through her.

It irked him that doing so to Naruto had bothered him, while this woman had been easy to kill. Of course, it also irked him that Naruto had landed any hits on him, but sure enough, he'd gotten torn up by the Rasengan, though none enough to cause horribly deep wounds, just scrapes and cuts, one a bit deeper than he liked, but nothing that wouldn't heal on its own.

"You can't ignore me forever, Sasuke!"

Realizing he'd been entirely too off guard, Sasuke glared at the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him.

"Do you plan to force me to cooperate?" Once again, his voice held that mocking tone that irritated her beyond reasoning and she felt like breaking at least one bone on his body, healing it, then breaking it again.

"Stop being an ass," she grumbled.

"There's that mouth again."

Throwing her hands up in exasperation, she was more than startled when Sasuke's body slammed into hers pressing her against a tree, bark viciously tearing the flesh on the back of her bare legs.

"Ow!" She cried loudly, moving to shove him away only to realize he'd gotten a hold of her wrists and had them pinned above her head. She flushed at the position, something she _definitely_ had _not_ read in one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books she'd snuck from his pack one day. Definitely not.

"Sas-Sasuke, let me go." She demanded, though she didn't sound quite as confident as she wished she had.

She glanced up curiously, meeting Sasuke's stern gaze with her own slightly embarrassed one.

"Seriously, let me go, or I'll make you let go," she murmured, suddenly feeling the need to whisper.

"Go ahead then," he challenged, brow quirked and a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. He'd never lost his sex appeal, that was for sure, she thought sardonically. Sure, attitude wise, he had a long ways to go, but his sharp facial features, pale skin, and dark hair all contrasted so well. Not too mention the Sharingan, which she'd always been fascinated with, just from a medical standpoint, _of course_. Her curiosity to discover any other powers it held had nothing to do with it. Of course not.

She was an idiot, she decided at that moment, when she let her hands go limp and relaxed against the tree at her back, rather than use a small burst of chakra to divest herself of Sasuke's hovering form. She was just so tired. She'd spent the entire morning at the hospital and then poured ungodly amounts of her chakra into Naruto. Then she'd searched for Sasuke, chakra flowing the entire time. Now she thought a nice warm bed would be nice. Maybe with a little Sasuke on the side.

Her odd thoughts combined with her sudden onslaught of tiredness caused her to laugh aloud.

"And what, exactly, is so funny, Sakura," Sasuke whispered, leaning over her a bit more now that her hands had gone lax and he no longer needed to grip them so tightly.

"Idiot," she said, equally as soft, "why won't you just come back?"

"That place, it's not my home anymore Sakura."

"Then," she uttered, "don't come back for Konoha. Come back for us; for Kakashi-sensei, for Naruto, for me."

He emitted a short low grunt. "It's not going to happen. I can live without all of you and I have."

Fed up with his nonchalance and bravado, she knew he had to miss them, at least a little, just a tiny fraction of him had to, Sakura did the only thing that had ever really changed the mind of any man she'd been around, namely Shiranui Genma and her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She pushed herself forward, the muscles in her calves and thighs tightening and pressed her lips to his, tongue skimming out to touch his warm flesh.

Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, but she felt his hand tighten back around her wrists, while his mouth parted slightly, whether in surprise or as an invitation, Sakura didn't know, but she wasn't about to let the chance slip by. She pushed forward even more, the discomfort from the awkward angle of her arms nothing compared to the feeling of her tongue tapping against even, white teeth or the odd but delicious taste of orange and peppermint. Probably one of those strange foreign teas, she noted apathetically, enjoying when her tongue slid against his.

She was amazed he hadn't already pulled back and throttled her for daring to do such a thing. So, when the hand not holding her wrists wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer she couldn't keep the gasp from passing her lips.

And suddenly it was his turn to take full advantage of her open mouth. His moist tongue thrust into her mouth almost immediately, sliding over her teeth, her tongue, her inner cheeks while he relinquished his grip on her hands and instead captured the back of her head. He urged her face closer, as if her mouth wasn't already molded to his, as if she didn't feel like he was trying to consume her already. He seemed desperate, pulling her against his body tightly, gruffly, sweeping his tongue through her mouth, leeching the air from her very lungs.

He was moving, pressing her back against the tree once more, except this time, she didn't particularly care if the jagged edges of the bark dug into her. It was exhilarating, as if she'd caught this wild animal in her grasp, if only for a few moments. Her hands had moved to his chest, clenching in the black Akatsuki cloak, warm from his skin, and she could feel his muscles, taut and firm beneath, as if he were ready to pounce any moment. And she loved it. Even feared she might still love him.

That thought managed to startle her enough that she pushed against his chest lightly, however his hands only moved to smooth over her hips and around to grip her rear roughly.

_This isn't right_, she thought hysterically, images of Naruto's battered body, of the two elders' sallow, bloodless skin crossing her mind. He could turn around and do the exact same thing to her; she'd fight him, of that much she was sure. But would she be able to really hurt him? She cared too much to hurt him, even if he had hurt her so many more times, in so many more ways.

There was no way to free herself from his grasp without getting physical, so she decided to try another technique. Tilting her head back, she broke the kiss with Sasuke, gasping for air. She thought for sure he'd stop when a low growl issued from the back of his throat, but instead his lips slid lower, teeth nipping her skin sharply and causing her to wince.

"Sasuke," she hissed, "stop."

"Why?" he said simply, between his attentions to the tender flesh of her neck. "You started it, after all."

Sakura rolled her eyes; leave it to him to lay the blame on her, which, she supposed, he was right about. _Damn him._

"I know. And it was a mistake. You need to stop." And when he instead, lowered his head even farther, skimming his tongue under the neckline of her shirt and over the swell of her small breasts, she bit out, "I _said_ _stop!_" After which she quickly sent chakra into her limbs, wrapping one foot around the back of his right knee and pushing forward with her hands. Needless to say, Sasuke ended up on his back, face a mixture of shock and a bit of pain as she'd gone down with him, just to assure his short journey to the ground. Breathing deeply, as the air had been knocked from his lungs upon landing; Sasuke glared daggers at Sakura, though she easily avoided them by pushing upwards and darting into the trees.

_What the hell did I just do?_ She shouted mentally. Not only had she pushed Sasuke over, but she could no longer recall her reason for coming after him in the first place. She could already hear him following her. She couldn't go back to the village, could she? She wasn't quite sure she wanted him to be caught by ANBU and interrogated; she'd seen what went on in those sound proof rooms, she didn't want Sasuke subjected to that. Though, she had to wonder if he hadn't seen or even dealt with worse while with Orochimaru.

Masking her chakra as best as she could while still sending it to her feet to keep her pace, Sakura felt the first drop of rain fall from the trees above to land on her nose, much to her annoyance. It seemed like rain was the only kind of weather they'd had this month, which was odd seeing as it was August. It was usually Konoha's driest and hottest season, but that apparently wasn't to be this year. Sakura had to wonder if it wasn't some premonition, a hint as to the hell that was to come, whether by Akatsuki's hand, the village elders' deaths, or something worse.

With any luck, it'd only sprinkle a bit. Thus it came as no surprise to Sakura when a few drops turned to an absolute downpour, soaking her clothes in chilly rainwater and causing goose bumps to cover her flesh.

She knew this area, most likely infinitely better than Sasuke as he hadn't been there in so long. She knew there were several abandoned cottages around there; commoners that had finally sought protection behind Konoha's walls being the previous occupants. During her time as Tsunade's apprentice, she'd seen an occasional document requesting destruction of such structures in the forests surrounding Konoha as they were possible hindrances to security. As it was, no one had ever been sent out to destroy them, which was a blessing to Sakura now.

The first building she caught site of wasn't something she'd ever consider. The roof was all but gone; it wouldn't offer any shelter at all. They houses weren't far apart though, she knew, so she halted the flow of chakra to her feet and completely masked it. She couldn't be sure if Sasuke was actually still following her or not as the rain had covered up any sounds and he obviously had his own chakra concealed. But, she'd rather not take any chances.

The second structure was much better. The roof was fine, despite a few missing shingles and the only real sign of its abandonment were the dusty windows and vines growing raggedly up the sides of the stone walls. She approached the building warily; it wouldn't surprise her if some rogue had taken shelter there, that would be her luck. She didn't detect any signs of another being there, so she hustled up to the door only to discover it was locked. A little peeved, she gave the door one solid kick and it slammed open.

_What a great lock. _ Sakura mused cynically before stepping inside and shutting the door. It was dingy, with barely any light shining through the two square windows of the hut, but it would do.

She grimaced as she felt the water sliding down her legs. She'd find whoever had lived there before and thank them personally if they'd left any usable towels in the small bathroom she spotted at the back. Of course, no such luck for the pink-haired kunoichi. There wasn't even a scrap of toilet paper in the bathroom to dab the water off her face with.

Sakura's only option was to deal with it. The only commodity, which the owner apparently hadn't been able to cart into the village, was a bed, which was surprisingly not that uncomfortable. Deciding not to drench the only thing in the room, she sat on the edge rather than lying down, which sounded pretty damn good right then.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't have a very strong willpower when she had used up a good portion of her chakra; too bad she didn't have Naruto's infinite supply. She soon forgot her previous decision and, clothes drying slightly in the warmer cottage, she lay back on the bed, knees bent and boot-clad feet dangling over the edge and dragging across the dry wooden floorboards as she unconsciously swung her legs back and forth.

Her legs continued in that rhythmic pattern until, energy all but gone, she drifted to sleep, the only thing floating in her head the hope that Sasuke wouldn't find her like this.

Sakura never did have much luck. Ever.

Of course Sasuke had continued to follow her even as the rain had started. Of course he wanted to know why she'd come to him in the first place. But more importantly, why had she kissed him? Why had she set something off in him he'd kept tucked away so neatly for so long. It'd been easy with Orochimaru as there were simply no women around, a fact he easily dismissed. And even with Karin around, constantly trying to hang on him, he'd felt nothing. She was just a nuisance, just like Sakura had been when he'd still been a member of Team Seven.

But, Sakura certainly didn't seem like the same old Sakura anymore. She'd resisted him, hit him even. She hadn't clung to him like some helpless idiot and he'd be damned if it hadn't irked him at first. His temper had undulated against her attitude. He wasn't used to anybody's attitude, except for maybe Suigetsu.

So, he'd let her lift her face to his, even though he knew her very intention, he'd had the same one, but would never act on it, at least not first. But she'd started something, something that he fully intended to finish; at least in some way.

Sasuke moved swiftly, popping the door open quietly, which was surprising since the building was obviously not maintained anymore. Shutting it just as silently, he turned to study his surroundings. Besides bare walls, floors, and some built in cabinets, a full bed sat nestled in one corner of the main room. It wasn't any deluxe suite, but the kunoichi, seemingly glowing in comparison to the dull darkened room, was easily making up for it. Especially since her clothes were still wet, causing them to cling to her body, making her curves blatantly obvious for Sasuke. And, apparently, even though she was sleeping, the cool breeze that had burst in with him had been enough to chill her, causing her nipples to distend. He always had loved the rain, now he just had even more of a reason.

Sasuke didn't really have a plan, despite the fact that he _always_ had a plan. All he knew was that this Sakura intrigued him, made him thrum with some energy he wasn't used to, didn't mentally know what to do with. But his body knew exactly what it wanted.

Moving to the bed, he kneeled down at Sakura's feet, unzipping the sides of her boots as gently as possible and removing them. When his hands moved to unbuckle the belts on either side of her khaki skirt, she twitched. Sasuke smirked. Most likely the reaction was from his hand sliding up her outer thigh. His attempt at removing the skirt, however, was less successful. He'd slid one hand under her backside and lifted slowly, but the sensation was obviously enough to wake Sakura and she had a kunai to his throat with such speed he raised a brow.

"What do you plan to do with that?" He mocked, one hand still supporting her and the other tugging the skirt out from under her.

"Sas-" she started, emerald eyes wide. "Don't-" and then his hand was smoothing across her toned stomach, fingertips curling against her flesh.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, voice low, heavy in her ears, "you should learn to finish what you start."

Gasping when his hands met the curve of her chest, Sakura tried to push him away, though it was halfhearted at best. His large calloused hands molded over her breasts, squeezing and eliciting another choked breath from Sakura.

"The thing is," he continued, "if you don't finish it, someone else will. And, how they finish it isn't always going to be to your liking."

He was talking to her, but she couldn't make sense of the words, only noticed that his lips were indeed moving, though, truth be told, she rather they be moving somewhere else.

_That's such a bad idea,_ she reminded herself, still trying to play the good loyal Shinobi. This was soliciting with the enemy, except she didn't want any money; she just wanted him.

Her grip on the kunai was literally obliterated when Sasuke's head followed his hands and his tongue dipped into her belly button. Instead they found their new handhold- Sasuke's hair. She tangled her fingers into the soft dark locks and tried to pull him upwards. She wanted his mouth.

But he maintained his stubborn trail over her stomach, tongue tracing the contours, lips brushing against her skin in brusque kisses.

"However," he added, breaking contact with her abdomen and smirking as she made a small noise of disapproval, "I think we both might just like the ending I'm going to give us." And somehow, Sakura wasn't quite sure in her stupor, Sasuke had jerked her still damp shirt over her head, tousling her hair and his mouth was closing over her hardened nipple pressing against the fabric of her bra. Sasuke had to admit, the graceful way her back arched when he put a little teeth to the taut bud was highly erotic. He followed the bend of her back with one hand, watching as he pulled blunt fingernails over her pale flesh and left slightly pink strips. His other hand, however, was busy working at the hem of her shorts.

She wasn't resisting anymore, but for some reason she was still tense, still hesitating on something, as if she still needed something more to fully let loose. He found out just what she needed, or, in truth, wanted in the next instant when she reached one slender hand between his legs and squeezed.

Sakura smiled haughtily in response to the loud groan Sasuke let slip. Putting a little chakra into it, she flipped him onto his back and quickly straddled him, knees on either side of his thighs.

"Sasuke, I'll have you know, I'm very good at finishing what I start," she laughed, hands tugging at the lengthy zipper on his cloak. Once unzipped, she flung the garment open, revealing Sasuke's simple white shirt, still showing a considerable amount of his muscular chest, and black pants. She was delighted to find that he'd lost the ungodly purple rope of Orochimaru's. She tore into him like she was famished, unfastening buttons, jerking fabric away from his skin to allow her eyes to feast on even skin and sculpted muscles.

She wanted to taste him, and taste him she would. Mimicking his earlier actions, Sakura slid her tongue across his abs before darting the tip into his navel. His skin was salty but somehow spicy at the same time. She found herself craving more of it even as she pulled back, hands under his waist band, grasping his length in her hand.

Grinning wildly as his hips jerked upwards, pushing him even further into her palm, Sakura freed his erection from his pants, releasing him long enough to pull them completely off. She idly wondered if he minded that she still had her shorts and bra on, while he was now completely naked.

_Oh well, _she shrugged it off, pressing her chest against the top of his thighs, eyes riveted to the rigid length in her grasp once again. She pumped her hand over him twice, listening intently to the guttural noises that slipped past his clenched teeth when she slid her fingers over his tip.

She was unsure as to the next step. She wanted to be in control, to show Sasuke just how capable she was in 'finishing' things. So, slowly, she lowered her head, hesitant, until she lifted her gaze to Sasuke's face. He was staring so intently, so heatedly that she felt herself flush, skin heating even more. If his expression wasn't enough to urge her on, nothing ever would be. Dipping her head, pastel hair falling to skim over his skin, she closed her lips over his arousal.

She felt Sasuke's hand move to the back of her head, fingers weaving through damp locks of pink and thought nothing of it, rather enjoyed the feeling of his fingertips against her scalp, until he put pressure there, forcing her to swallow even more of him. She thought she might gag when his erection hit the back of her throat, but the loud groan above her voided that instantaneously. She wanted to hear it again.

Pulling back, despite Sasuke's grip, she relaxed her jaw before quickly sliding her lips and mouth and tongue back down over his heated skin, wet from her own saliva. And she got what she wanted. Peering through her lashes she watched as his lips parted and his brow furrowed and he let out that sexy deep moan. As much as she wanted to continue, to keep eliciting that noise from him, he wanted more than just her mouth and tugged oh her hair, dragging her upwards.

Resisting a bit and planting kisses on his bare chest and nipping at his flesh, Sakura purred in pleasure when his free hand brushed against her inner thighs still concealed by her tight black shorts. Sasuke had had just about enough of those shorts covering her skin and jerked at the stretchy fabric roughly. By the time her waistband had slid down over her hipbones he was beyond frustrated; Sakura could sense it in the way he kept shifting and the exasperated grunts he was making. So, rather than losing a pair of shorts to his aggravated hands, she assisted him, grabbing his hands with her own and slipping them into the hem of her shorts, his palms gliding over her hips and thighs until the fabric was at her knees, where she easily kicked them off.

Before she had time to even contemplate removing her bra, he'd pulled her body flush to his, pelvic bone crashing against his and her face pressed to his upper chest. Feeling his hardness rub against the bare heated skin between her thighs made her gasp before she bit down on his shoulder, tongue tasting his salty skin once again.

It'd be so easy to just raise her hips a little and let herself sink onto him, to let him fill her completely, but instead he drew her even further up his body, fabric-covered breast pressing against his bare chest and her throat at his mouth. His teeth were on her skin in seconds, biting in, almost as if he meant to mark her in some way. She loved and hated it in the same instance. That he wanted her so badly was perpetually arousing, but no man would own her, ever. She wouldn't make that mistake. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she pulled back, his teeth still painfully latched to her skin.

"Sas-" she began, before being jerked downwards, parted lips meeting his mouth, his tongue skimming her lower lip before sucking it in between his teeth. Wiggling down his body, she managed to grind her center against his own hardness, gaping at the sensation and the shiver it sent through her body. Sasuke's own heady growl met her ears as he angled his hips upwards, thrusting against her warmth.

"Sakura," he rasped, voice thick. "Get rid of this," he tapped an index finger against her breast indicating the bra, "Before I rip it off of you." Eyebrow quirked she obliged him, more for her own benefit. She wanted her bare skin against his; she wanted to feel the scalding heat between them but most of all, she wanted his throbbing arousal inside of her.

Pushing against his stomach with her hands, she sat up fully, leg muscles straining slightly as she lifted herself. Without any hesitation, she lowered herself onto his erection, her own moan echoing Sasuke's as he stretched her inner walls, filled her with that hard pulsing mass.

"Oh… oh god," she murmured gyrating her pelvis against him while his hands trailed up her sides, pressing tightly before cupping her breasts in his palms, thumbs catching on her pert nipples.

Thigh muscles shaking from the pleasure, she hoisted herself up again and slammed back down, feeling him hit deeply, harshly and flung her head back, short pink locks, now damp from more than just rainwater, flipped upwards. She wanted it to hurt, wanted it to be like Sasuke, harsh and demanding and pained. If she couldn't get him to stay in Konoha, which she had no plans of letting happen, she wanted this memory, wanted it to be so uniquely Sasuke she'd never forget a single moment with him.

Gritting her teeth she continued the jolting in slow pace, loving the rough way their skin and muscle and bone met. She loved hovering over him, commanding him in a way she never thought she'd be able to. She loved that he wanted her so badly, that each time she slammed down on his erection he thrust up, causing an even harder collision of bodies. Even more pain to lance through her, even more pleasure.

Still moving her hips, she bent down, lips seeking his, hands forcefully twisting into his black hair. She kissed him with everything she had, tongue and teeth clashing with his own in their struggle for power. She wanted to rule him, even if she knew she never could; he believed he ruled her, but he didn't.

Her eyes watered at a particularly hard thrust; at least that's what she told herself, as she fingered his hair in her hands, her lips moving to the corner of his mouth, to his cheek, his jaw, his throat.

Sasuke was finding it hard to bear the slow pace she was taking, even if every slide inside of her was agonizingly delicious, he wanted release, wanted to see her face twisted in bliss. He'd let her have her control; now it was his turn.

While her mouth was busy suckling at his neck, Sasuke reached down, hands grasping her thighs, and propelled her upwards and quickly back down. The small squeak Sakura emitted made him smirk even as he lifted her again. She wasn't heavy, but the strain of holding back his orgasm and controlling her movements was taking its toll. He panted against her forehead, soft hair blowing with each exhale, while she brokenly moaned against his skin.

He could feel her body, as well as his own, tightening with each plunge, each scintillating stroke and he knew she was close. His rough hands slid to the backs of her legs; he flipped them quickly, pinning her to the mattress as he pressed forwards, swiftly driving into her sweltering body. Lowering his head, his lips encased one nipple, tongue swirling over the rigid peak.

With a high-pitched moan, Sakura dug her nails into his sides, body stiffening almost painfully as her lower body convulsed, orgasm overtaking her as Sasuke continued to thrust past the tightened muscles. He felt his own release coming, spurred on by Sakura's, her wet inner walls clamping tightly around his erection as he pumped disjointedly into her. Sakura's name on his lips as they ghosted over her breast to her shoulder and then her mouth, he managed to plant a solid kiss there, effectively smothering the word he uttered as he came inside of her.

Panting, Sasuke collapsed onto her shaking form, both still coming down from the euphoric high of their orgasms. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and phantom caresses, Sakura wondered at Sasuke's stifled word although she knew what it had been and couldn't help the smirk that hovered on her lips.

She spoke quietly, unwilling to completely disturb the peaceful moment. "Sasuke, why couldn't you say my name when, well, when you finished?"

"Hnn," he sighed wearily against her cheek, moist breath fanning over her skin.

"You can tell me the truth, you know? I won't mind," she uttered softly, running her hands through his dark hair, stopping to massage his scalp with her fingertips. He hummed his approval, inhaling the scent clinging to the crook of her neck.

She pulled on the back of his thigh with her leg, which had, at some point, wrapped around Sasuke, urging him to answer.

When he still did not acquiesce she huffed, "It's because you don't want to believe you'd be happy in Konoha, right? You're stuck on your revenge even though you already have it! You're stuck," she paused, her voice tinged with sadness, "on being alone."

He refused to speak, it seemed, but by the chastised kiss he placed close to her ear, she knew her thoughts had hit home.

Feeling the tip of Sasuke's fingers tracing circles on her hips, Sakura finally found the energy to move, stretching her hands upwards and arching her back. Shifting his weight to the side, Sasuke rolled off of the kunoichi who was now partaking in a gorgeous display of tight skin and alluring curves.

"Sasuke," she said suddenly, quickly capturing his attention. "Close your eyes," she smirked deviously already moving for him. He did as she asked for once, figuring he was in for some treat.

He felt her hovering above him, moving slightly, but doing what he couldn't see. And the next thing he knew, she'd wrapped chakra infused wire around his wrists and to the iron bedpost as well.

"What the hell, Sakura!" he barked.

"This," Sakura began, evil smile still in place, "is for a good reason, Sasuke. First, I plan to make good use of it by taking advantage of you. Secondly, you're coming back to Konoha with me. Naruto and I can protect you. And besides, if the elders were the ones you despised so much, well, they're gone now, aren't they? You made sure of that. Given good reason, I hardly doubt the Godaime will refuse you, seeing as you are _the_ last living Uchiha."

Sasuke sighed heavily. Talk about sexual consequences. Hadn't it always been about getting pregnant before? Now he was going to be forced to do the one thing he utterly didn't want to do. Face his past; a past without Itachi, a past he couldn't make an ultimate goal of.

"It won't be so bad, will it?" Sakura said softly, close to his ear. "I could love you, Sasuke; I could give you this every night, every day, whenever, if that's what it takes to get you to stay. You said it was Konoha that had ruined things for you, but it's still a good place. Not everyone there is bad. Naruto's there, Kakashi's there," she paused, eyes downcast, "I'm there."

Lifting his knee between Sakura's legs, he muttered, "It was never about you."

She wasn't exactly sure how to take his comment, but, by the quiet way he'd spoken she didn't believe it was meant in a harmful way, and, by the lack of exertion against the chakra restraints she believed he meant to do as she said.

Smiling gently at him, she once again moved to straddle him and bowed down to meet his lips with her own.

_Maybe, _she thought wickedly, tongue tracing his lower lip, _my luck's about to change._

Lolololol, compliments of Shanny-chan, cause when I talk to her, I feel like I have to write her SasuSaku smut. Just a little plot thrown in this one. And, I totally have no idea if dissolutionated is a word or not... probably not, lmao, butttt, I liked it, so it's staying, RAWR. Enjoy :)


End file.
